Suzanne loses custody
A bit of a setback comes for Suzanne Prentiss when she loses custody of her daughter, Tess, to her ex-husband. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Delia Fisher talked with her friend, Angela Chase, and they hashed over the death of Rickie's boyfriend, Chris, and the situations that happened in Three Rivers. *Velda relished in the success of her plan to make George Cleypool not build his modern building in a historical district. Jane Flandreau was thrilled that Dylan and Alex had invited her to meet Martin Donaldson. She was preparing for a day of work at Harper Industries. She and Louise would be driving over there together. Dylan was still a corporate attorney, but he was now the head partner for Harper Industries in-house legal team. This way, he could oversee the legal operations, and if he wanted to, could go into court. She remembered Martin's sickened look when she and Alex told him about Dylan's first time in court, and how the judge made a fool out of him. "I hope that fool has been disbarred," he had said, enraged. "He's been totally disbarred," Jane had replied, "Molly Wainwright killed him and then broke out of prison and off to Illinois she went." "Oh, I see," Martin had said knowingly, "that judge was in league with Molly, eh?" "Yeah," Dylan had said, still frightened by the memory, "Molly had him in her pocket, and it was of course, HER idea to have that judge shred me." Jane shook her head. She still couldn't believe that judges could misbehave that way. "Janie," Louise called cheerfully, "are you ready?" "Yeah," she said, "I'm coming." "Angie will be in Boston all day," Louise reported, "she's working on a modeling shoot." After a nice breakfast, Jane and Louise drove to the Harper Industries headquarters. Michelle Harper, the CEO greeted them, "Morning ladies," she said, "how are things?" "Just fine, Ms. Harper," Louise smiled, "Any news on the weather?" "Snow later today," Michelle said, rolling her eyes, "amazing, how it is close to April, and we're supposed to get snow." "It's weird," Louise said, "no, it's obscene!" "Meeting at 10 AM," Michelle grinned, "Louise, I will see you there." Jane looked at Louise, "What's up?" she asked her sister. "I have no idea," Louise said, "I'll know when you do." At 10 AM on the dot, Louise went into Michelle's office. She and her life-partner, Marie, were smiling. "Louise," Marie said, "ever since you came to Harper Industries, you've proven your worth to us here. You're probably one of the hardest workers of all! And we think you are slated to become a part of the executive branch. You'd be answerable to only me and Michelle. Congratulations, Louise, you've been promoted to one of the senior executive spots!" Louise beamed, "I will NOT let you down," she said, "I promise." Meanwhile as Louise became the newest Harper Industries executive, the snow began in earnest. At the Watkins mansion, Shelby looked at the window, and sighed. Here they were planning the Spring Fest, and it was snowing! "Don't worry, dear," Alissandra Hewitt said, "the snow won't last." "It's just so warped somewhat," Shelby said, "we're planning a Spring Fest, and it's snowing!" "Alissandra's right," Sheila said, "we'll get through it." Shelby smiled, "You're right, everyone," she said, feeling relieved, "let's get back to work." Dylan was plowing the driveway, and while he was, he saw Vanessa Harper doing the same at the house she shared with her two sisters. "Hey, Vanessa," Dylan grinned, "where are your sisters?" "Suzanne is at the newspaper," Vanessa smiled, "and Megan got a job working at the Hospital. She's still wanting to do a comedy act, but she studies at the Acting school, but she also needed a job and she chose work at the hospital." "Wow, Megan has really changed for the better, hasn't she?" Dylan said. "Yeah, she has," Vanessa smiled proud of her sister, "I think it just finally dawned on her that Grandmother Harper wasn't such a good role model. Then when she confronted Molly, I think it came more clear to her." "Have you heard anything from Suzanne's husband and daughter?" Dylan asked. "Nope," Vanessa admitted, "and I am rather worried. He's not called her in some time, and she is wondering how Tess is faring." "That's right, Tess is her daughter, isn't she?" Dylan seemed to recall meeting John Prentiss and Tess Prentiss at Christmas. "Yes," Vanessa said, "and I know it gets to Suzanne." Just then, Vanessa's cell phone rang, it was Betsy, her mother. "I have to take this," Vanessa said, "it's my mother." "Mom," she said, "what is going on?" "Is Suzanne at home?" she asked. "No, she's at work," Vanessa said, "is something wrong?" "I will call her later, and let her know," Betsy said, "but I think you should know what is going on. John Prentiss left the house he lives in this morning and moved into Beaver Ridge." Vanessa was stunned, "That is quite out of character for John," she said, "what about Tess?" "Tess is quite upset," Betsy said, "she's staying with me and Dad, but has Megan said anything about it?" "Nope," Vanessa said, "and that is something that the old Megan would have spread all over town. The new one hasn't said ANYTHING about it, not even to Suzanne." Meanwhile, Megan, at the hospital, was crying. She had received a call from Tess, her niece, and she had said something about her daddy not being there anymore. A minute later, Vanessa was over at the hospital, and she was comforting her sister. "How could he do that to Tess?" Megan sobbed. "I don't know," Vanessa said, trying to calm her sister, "Suzanne will be the one who may take it harder." "Gad," Megan started to cry again, and she fell into Vanessa's arms. "All those years she and I hated one another." "Suzanne knows that," Vanessa soothed her, "she knows you love her." Meanwhile, Suzanne Prentiss came in, her eyes full of tears, "Mom just called me," she said, "I know all about it." "What about Tess?" Megan asked her older sister. "I can't really uproot her from Rosehill, Meg," Suzanne said, "I think it would be wise to have her stay with Mom and Dad, for a while, until things get settled. I may have her come to Harpers Falls, but I think it's time I divorce John." And that was exactly what Suzanne did. She divorced him for irreconcilable differences. The divorce was highly acrimonious. Suzanne and John lobbed charges and insults at one another with such venom, and were uttered with such hatred that even Vanessa and Megan were sickened. Finally, though, the divorce was granted. Suzanne unexpectedly lost custody of Tess to John. However, John wouldn't have physical custody of Tess, either. She would remain at Ben and Betsy Harper's house in Rosehill. Suzanne would have unlimited visitation rights. The house they lived in would be sold, and the proceeds divided equally. After a draining day, the three sisters returned to Harpers Falls, learning more and more about themselves, as sisters and as women. What will happen next? *How will Suzanne appeal the custody ruling? *Will Spring Fest ever get off the ground, snow or no snow? *What new surprises will be in store for the community? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes